facinovusfandomcom-20200215-history
Origin and Tales of the Pynni Family
Arajs and Saqui Sitting in a Tree... After the construction of the Pynni Shrine by the Sonekei Family, they saw it fit to send one of their own priests to stand guard over the shrine in the event that Uktier returns to his people in the flesh. Arajs Svetnis Sonekei was the priest sent to perform this sacred task. A young man in his mid 20's at the time, he was ecstatic to perform this task for his people. During one of the monthly visits by his brothers in the Svetnii, the religious order of the Sonekei family, and a few merchants, he mentioned that he was becoming lonely after all that time alone at the top of the mountain. These merchants decided to spread news about the man living alone at the top of the Northern Mountain to the rest of the world, in hopes that someone would hear his cry. Eventually, word spread to the Mikaina Tribes, who elected one of their own priestesses to accompany the devout priest in his watch. These merchants had specifically requested the Order send a woman priest, perhaps to better entertain young Arajs, or perhaps to lessen the chance of conflict; nobody knows for certain. This woman, who went by the name of Saqui Midoniwi, a very softspoken priestess, especially beloved by one of the High Priests of the Order, requested that she be given this honor, so that it might be her that could unite the two halves of the Mountain. She traveled up to the top of the mountain (one that the Mikaina Tribes seldom visit past the base) to find young Arajs deep in thought. "Excuse me..." Saqui said softly. Arajs opened one eye at a time, and upon seeing he had a visitor, stood up slowly. "Are you... are you the one who watches over the shrine?" "Yes, that would be my reason for being here." Arajs answered. "I am Saqui Midoniwi... I was sent here by the Midoniwi Order of the Mikaina Tribes... I am here to assist you in the caretaking of the shrine. My Order believes Uktier is the most powerful of the gods, and... and they, we, I mean, consider it a shame that a member of the Sonekei Family stands guard here without a representative from the Mikaina Tribes. That is why I am here... I mean to stay here permanently, to send word to my people upon Uktier's arrival." Was Saqui's introduction. It seemed to work well enough, despite her stuttering. "I see. Well, so long as you bring me no harm I have no reason to force you to leave. Please, make yourself at home, and tell me a bit about yourself, I am quite curious as to why the Mikaina suddenly decide to send me a companion." After Saqui made herself situated within the shrine, the two of them began to talk; and talk they did. Within a year, the two were married, and upon that marriage both of them changed their names a bit: They both took on the last name Pynni, in honor of the shrine that the two of them lived in.